pokemon next generation
by hellman33
Summary: Dave will start his greatest journey of all time to become the pokemon master and be like his hero the legendary ash see what pokemon he will meet and new friends he will make has he travels to collect all 8 badges to become the champ! read n review pleas
1. let the journey begin!

**The journey……begins!!**

1 trainer named Dave Smith was about to start is big journey that would change his life for the better.

As for today he would be known as a Pokemon trainer that begins him on his dream to be become the

next thing the Pokemon master.

It was bright sunny morning no cloud in sight on a beautiful summer morning. Dave walking out of the

house with a big grin on his face saying .

"what a perfect day to start off my Pokemon quest."

Dave had just turned 18 even though he was starting his journey late he was more than ready for what

was ahead.

He was wearing a light blue jeans that were ripped around the knee area he had a a dark blue t-shirt on

that was an Italy football shirt he had fingerless gloves on just like the legendary Pokemon master Ash

had once worn. He had two tattoos as well one on his right wrist his name written in Japanese. It always

gave him belief that he could anything if he tried. His second tattoo was on his upper left arm it was two

barbwire going round each other showing he was not afraid and he was ready for anything. He also had

short black spiked up hair and facial hair also trimmed up making him look like the beast ready for

pretty much anything.

He was on his was to meet the professor to get his first pokemon.

"I wonder who I should choose" pondering him to himself.

"there is squirtle the legendary water pokemon or maybe bulbasaur the grass type or even the awesome

Charmander the fire type." has he was thinking to himself he stumbled over to the ground with a loud

bang after landing straight on his head.

"ow ow ow what the….hell"

It was a little Abra sitting in the middle of the road

"what are you doing here little guy" he questioned but not a reply Dave just shrugged his shoulders on

and carried on moving but out of nowhere a massive shadow ball went flying past him blowing up in

front of him. Turning round in angry saying the words "What the……" before he could finish off his

sentence another shot when flying past just missing his face and exploding behind him. He just looked

up in pure shock and amazement that it was Abra standing there and was ready to launch another

devastating blow Dave just stood there in utter shock unable to move wondering how such a little innocent looking pokemon could have so much power inside of him

"Squirtle bubble now!!"

Squirtle while chanting its name shot a powerful bubble attack diverting the shadow ball into he air and

exploding above Dave head.

"wow" he said in amazement.

"now Squirtle lets finish this water gun go!!"

Squirtle used a powerful water gun and blasted Abra straight into a tree knocking him out cold.

"pokeball go" in a few short seconds Abra was caught by a mysterious trainer

The trainer got his pokedex out and put it next to poke ball.

"what a weak pokemon an 6ddish has more power than this will ever have!!"

"Abra get out of my sight now be gone!!"

"hey you cant do that!!" Dave said in anger

"yeah and who's going to stop me…..what you! don't make me laugh you couldn't even beat this abra

you haven't even got a pokemon."

Dave clinched his fist knowing that he was telling the truth.

"alright then I give you a deal"

"huh"

"ill let you use this Abra and I will use the Squirtle if I win I never want to see your face again and I

will release this Abra if you like this or not"

"But if I win" said Dave

"if you win then……you can keep that pathetic Abra but lets be honest that will never I repeat NEVER

happen" said the trainer with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Deal!! Ill prove you wrong abut this Abra and when I do I would make sure to humiliate you at the

same time!!"

"Lets get it on!!"

"go squirtle lets end this quick"

"alright lets do this go abra lets show him just what your made!"

"squirtle use bubble now"

"abra use shadowball now"

both squirtle and abra attacked at the same time both attacks exploding sending both pokemon flying

"squirtle use defense curl and protect yourself"

"abra use tele..."

but before he could finish abra crashed into a tree knocking him out

"hmmmm now isnt this a familier site squirtle lets end this bubble attack go"

"abra teleport quickly" Dave said worringly as abra wasnt responding with the bubble attack getting closer and closer

"Abraaaaa!!"

suddenly a glow went around abra

"wow no way thats unreal he's evolving" Dave sed in amazement

"hmmm no matter what he evolves into to he's still no match for me and my squrtle,squirtle water gunnnn!!"

"ok kadabra shows us what you got teleport go"

suddenly kadabra dissapeared into thin air not to been seen anywhere at all

the trainer looked at Dave has he was smirking pointing up in the sky and there was kadabra high in the sky

"now shadowball"

a powerful blast hit squirtle knocking him to the ground struggling to pick himself back up

"you can't lose to such a weakling get up now"

"kadabra finish this psybeam!"

"what!" the trainer said in amazement "he didn't know that before"

"well he does now" Dave said cockily

the psybeam blasted squirtle connecting perfectedly sending squirtle to the ground and ending the battle.

"alright kadabra you did it"

"squirtle return...hmmm pathetic your just has bad has him"

"well a deal a deal you can keep him but next time ill not go has easy on you"

the trainer turned rouned in the opposite direction to start on his his quest

"WAIT" Dave said "can you at least tell me your name"

"the names Steve it'll be a name no one will ever forget after i win this years pokemon league! seeya later loser!!"

"Hmmmm steve dont worry ill not forget because ill just beat you again when we meet in the finals"

"ohhh damn the professor"

Dave made a runner for it hoping to get the professor's to choose his pokemon to join his ever growing team.

"ahh Dave i thought you wasnt going to show up"

"me...not...show...up...you...must...be...joking" panting after every word he said .

"well since you took soo long to come we have only 1 pokemon left"

"What! why! what happened to the rest"

"well we had 2 other trainers come and get them 1 named alice took the bulbasaur and ah yes Steve took the squirtle"

"wait Steve no it could'nt be the same Steve i just fought" Dave said thinking to himself

"well there is only charmander left if thats okay for you"

"sure it is me and charmander will get on just fine. come out kadabra meet our new friend"

"wait how did you catch such a strong pokemon like kadabra" the professor said curiously

"ah well about that, that will be a story i'll leave for later" said Dave while winking at the professor

"charmander...kadabra lets show the rest of world what we can do and become pokemon master!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…….FINALLY DAVE HAS GOT HIS POKEMON CHARMANDER FROM THE PROFESSOR AND A NEW POKEMON BY THE NAME OF KADABRA AFTER DEFEATING THE COCKY TRAINER STEVE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT THERES ONLY 1 WAY TO FIND OUT TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO POKEMON; NEXT GENERATION!!**


	2. friend or rival!

**Pokemon next generation**

**Chapter 2 return of a friend or beginning of a rival!**

**Dave was continuing on his journey to the next cities pokemon centre to be able to register for this **

**years pokemon league championships. With a spring in his step and the cool breeze blowing in his hair **

**With a biggest grin on his face he was ready for anything.**

"**wow today is great what a great day for another adventure I've got two great pokemon in kadabra and **

**in charmander what possibly can go wrong."**

"**go scyther! Fury swipes" a female voice shouted out**

**Scyther used fury swipes with remorse in attacking Dave, Dave luckily dove out of the way in time and **

**scyther ripped through a tree like it was nothing than a piece of paper.**

"**oh scyther you missed I thought you had him good too"**

"**what the hell!" he said angrily with the angry signs on his head**

**Oh no it can't be Dave thought to himself remembering the voice.**

"**oh Dave you make it no fun would you really think I would hurt my old friend" she said in like a sweet **

**voice taking the mick at the same time.**

"**ha don't make me laugh enemies more like you never treated me like a friend have you Zoë."**

"**wow that must be the first time you called me by name Dave and I thought you didn't care"**

**Dave started to turn bright red "of of of course I care you are a FRIEND after all" but said it in a **

**whisper hoping Zoë wouldn't hear him.**

**Character info time**

**Name Zoë Taylor**

**Age 18**

**Occupation pokemon trainer**

**Favourite pokemon squirtle**

**Pokemon syther, poliwhirl, buizel**

**Description**

**Zoë wears tight dark blue jeans with a red top with a poke ball on it coloured in silver. She has brown shoulder length hair with a silver necklace with a poke ball attached to the bottom of it. **

"**anyway Dave I wonder If you can help me" she said while looking downwards to the floor blushing slightly.**

**Hmmm I wonder what she wants especially to ask me to.**

"**I am looking for something called metal coat but theirs only one place to find it and I need your help to get it, its in the cave of the dreams"**

"**Hmmmmm wow you needing my help could it be even though your 18 your still scared of the dark" **

**Dave said while is face was getting closer to Zoë's with a big grin on his face.**

**Bang Dave was out on the floor rolling in pain.**

"**own ow ow what was that for!"**

"**because I felt like it ok!" she said not knowing what to come out with.**

"**ok ok I get it so……when are we going to this cave then and what's in it for me"**

"**well for you…I..I..I will guide you to he next city and make sure you get to the next city safely if if **

**that's ok " she said while blushing at the thought of even helping Dave. What's got into me she **

**wondered to herself.**

"**ok lets go for it!"**

"**you never know I might see some more powerful pokemon!" he said in excitement raising his hand and going in one direction."**

"**erm Dave you do know that the cave is this way" Zoë said with a tear drop dropping from the back of her head"**

"**hahaha yeah of course its not I didn't know I was testing you that's all yeah testing you"**

**Dave was saying while scratching his head and laughing nervously.**

**They slowly made they way to the cave entrance and entered it, it was pitch black and you couldn't see **

**a thing inside. A loud scream was heard it was Zoë clinging on to his arm still terrified of the dark just **

**like when they were younger.**

"**ok lets do this. Go Charmander use your tail and help us see"**

**Suddenly light was all around the area with Zoë clinging onto his chest to make like it was the end of **

**the world. She began to look up with both eyes meeting they nearly got caught in the moment with them **

**both every getting closer charmander gave out a shout to his master for them both to realise what was **

**happening they both turned around not knowing what to say but blushing badly like a burning flame on **

**charmander's tail.**

"**shall…shall we continue" Dave managed to say**

"**yeah lets" Zoë spoke out**

"**Zoë what does this metal coat do anyway"**

"**its something I give to my scyther and it will evolve into a scizor"**

"**sweet sounds great but how come you want him to evolve he looks great how he is"**

"**that maybe true but I want him to be all powerful so I can win my chance in the pokemon **

**championships next year"**

"**but why next year and not this one" Dave ask quite concerning look on his face**

"**well after last years tournament I wanted a little rest And to capture and make my pokemon the **

**strongest they can be." **

**They deepened further into the cave until they reached the end where the metal coat was.**

"**finally I have found it" Zoë said excitedly **

**But before she could reach it a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.**

"**Hey let go of me!"**

"**sorry young lady but this metal coat is mine! But I'll let you have it that's if you can beat me in a battle"**

"**deal but let me warn you ill not go easy on you"**

"**ok" Dave said "ill referee this bad boy. This will be a one on one battle the winner will become the sole processor of the metal coat so let the battle……….begin!"**

"**alright lets do this quick go rhyhorn"**

"**ok rhyhorn huh well theirs only one pokemon for this job go buizel"**

"**rhyhorn lets go horn attack"**

"**ok buizel dodge then use sonic boom"**

**Rhyhorn went speeding up to buizel ready to attack but buizel was too quick and hit his with a devastating blow knocking rhyhorn to the floor.**

"**yeah that's how it done buizel finish this off aqua jet"**

"**yeah got you where I want you!"**

"**huh" Zoë eyes widened to this in shock on what to do next **

"**rhyhorn takedown now!"**

**Rhyhorn hit buizel in full force buizel was out cold unable to move with Zoë still unable move in shock of what just happened.**

"**come on Zoë you can do it I believe in you no matter what remember what you doing it for to become next years champ!" Dave said trying to encourage Zoë**

"**he's right for a change am doing for my dream and to help scyther become the ultimate pokemon."**

"**rhyhorn finish this with horn attack"**

**Rhyhorn came blaze of glory ready to finish him off.**

"**now buizel use water gun on the ground "**

**Buizel shot on the ground lifting buizel up managing him to just miss been hit **

"**what impossible theirs no where it could happen"**

"**well it just did now buizel aqua jet!"**

**Buizel attacked rhyhorn with a devastating blow finishing the battle in a blow**

"**rhyhorn is unable to battle! The winner is buizel and Zoë!" Dave said excitedly but tried to keep has professional has he could.**

"**well a deals a deals here the metal coat is yours"**

"**wow thank you so much"**

"**ok come out scyther use this"**

**Scyther picked up the metal coat and he began to glow and change within minutes he became scizor.**

"**sweet have finally got my scizor"**

"**well done Zoë well its time to go you did promise after all right" Dave said.**

"**oh yeah right" Zoë said making it like she didn't forget after all the fun she had with dave.**

**They began they journey and soon made it to the pokemon centre where dave signed up fir this years tournament.**

"**alright am so ready for this but I guess this is where we part ways" dave said sadly.**

"**yeah I guess…but"**

**But dave thought to himself this could end well.**

"**I could travel around with you for a while its not like I got anything better to do the travelling could be good for me make my pokemon strong and I get to spend time….with you" she said blushing slightly.**

"**yeah sure" dave said with a grin on his face but blushing slightly at her comments **

"**ok lets go for it so I can become the pokemon champion."**

"**yeah keep dreaming loser"**

"**what did you call me" dave said angrily getting abit pissed off at the sly comments.**

"**you'll after to catch me to find out haha" Zoë said running off happily**

"**well you better run quick n pray I don't catch up."**

**They both ran off into the distance setting their sites on the first pokemon gym.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N well hope you liked it I want to ask you lot for some help I want you to help me come up with some cool gym leaders like their names what they look like and what pokemon they would have it be cool if come up with some new rivals as well don't know exact when next one be out so hang tight. **


	3. team darkness

**Pokemon next generation**

**Chapter 3**

**Team darkness**

**Dave and Zoë were resting at the pokemon centre before they make their final journey to the next city **

**so the dave can challenge for his first gym badge. Has their pokemon were getting treated dave was **

**watching the television set in the centre. Where it had one hell of an exhibition match on it was the **

**pokemon master or has they call 'the legend' Ash facing off against one of the greatest specialist in **

**water pokemon, the water pokemon master Misty. It was a thrilling match Ash had send out his long **

**time friend Pikachu while Misty sent out her all powerful Gyarados.**

"**wow who would have fought husband and wife could be so close and have a well fought rivalry too"**

"**I wonder if me and Zo….." before he finished his sentence off he turned bright red knowing what was **

**he was actually going to say.**

"**Hey Davey boy what you doing" Zoë asked curiously.**

"**N-nothing much just watching this battle on the television" Dave replied**

"**we break this battle to give you a special news report. Team darkness have been spotted in this **

**location please keep a look out for any of their goons hanging around the area the leader must be **

**stopped with a bounty of £3,000,000 on his head so keep you guard up at all time. That is all."**

"**wow so team darkness are about then" Dave asked**

"**yeah so it seems Dave" Zoë replied **

"**1 question though who is team darkness"**

**Shortly after he said that Zoë fell to the ground in shock of what he said.**

"**are you freaking stupid everyone has heard of team darkness!"**

"**well obviously they haven't since I have no idea who they are!" Dave replied saying it in a smartass way.**

**Zoë getting more irritated after every second was just about ready to lamp him**

"**excuse me. Sorry to disturb you both but your pokemon are all healed and ready."**

"**sweet lets go Zoë!" **

"**we've got to move quick so I can challenge for my first gym badge" Dave said excitedly while holding and pushing Zoë.**

**Soon enough they continued on their journey but a massive beam shot at them nearly taking them both out.**

"**what the hell!!" Dave exclaimed while holding him arm when the smoke cleared Zoë was still out cold on the floor not moving at all.**

"**hey Zoë…..Zoë wake up!!"**

"**That's it Gyarados and again hyper beam!!" a males voice shouted out while pointing in their direction**

**With dave quick think he picked Zoë up and made a runner for it has fast he could go diving into the **

**bushes and releasing his pokemon at the same time. **

"**ok kadabra show him what you made of psychic and to redirect it back to him"**

**Kadabra did just that but only barley the power from the Gyarados was immense causing kadabra to **

**push back in order to shift it up exploding in the air.**

"**well done kadabra you was awesome" Dave said while raising his fist in the air but soon checked on **

**Zoë to see if she was ok. She woke up giving him a little smile before closing her eyes again. Dave **

**slowly placed her next to a tree resting her against it.**

"**charmander come on out!"**

"**ok charmander keep a close eye on Zoë make sure nothing gets to her understand"**

**Charmander gave his master a little nod showing that he understand his command. Dave walked to the **

**so called battlefield he looked at the trainer showing no remorse to anything that has just happened and **

**just dave a evil looking smile. Dave soon turned his attention to the beast gyarados but for some reason **

**he looked different his were pure red evil more evil looking than they normally ever look it it also has a **

**black ring wrap round his body. **

"**so kid you come out to play ha-ha"**

"**yeah but I'll be honest I'm to destroy you for what you have done!! Now kadabra psybeam now!!"**

**Beam shot out directly hitting gyarados at full force.**

"**ha what's this weak attack about" the man answered back**

"**what the"**

**Gyarados shut off the attack looking more powerful than ever**

"**it it cant be"**

"**Now gyarados ice beam" he said in a calm voice**

**The beam shot out Dave couldn't come out with the words for his next move**

"**k-k-kadabra teleport quick"**

"**what you think that'll work gyarados do your thing dragon rage"**

"**oh no"**

**Has soon has kadabra reappeared gyarados could some how sense him he soon turned round and almost **

**destroyed kadabra with its attack. Kadabra was on the floor not moving one bit at all.**

"**kadabra no you can do it I believe in you!"**

"**too late….time to finish this ice beam"**

**The ice beam shot out in deadly fashion but before it could reach a huge flame came out and destroyed **

**the beam just before it could reach.**

"**what" dave said.**

**Turning round to see his charmander standing side by side with Zoë barely standing but she was ready **

**for action.**

"**sorry I was late but it look like you needed some help"**

"**y-yeah"**

"**well" the man said.**

"**looks like thing are finally getting interesting hahaha" he said with the most evil look in his eyes.**

**THE BATTLE WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN BETWEEN TEAM DARKNESS AND DAVE AND ZOE **

**BUT WHO WILL WIN….**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. light vs dark

I would like to say sorry for such the long delay but here we go here's the second part to the story and I do not own pokemon but I do own characters.

Chapter 4 The Counterattack

The man looked cocky at Dave and Zoe as they were getting ready to attack.

"ha please you two actually think you can beat ME. Gyarados hydro pump destroy them now"

the attack when crushing ahead of them.

"crap" Dave said.

"Zoe run quick otherwise you'll…." Before Dave could finish his sentence Zoe ran infront of them throwing her pokeball at the same time.

"go poliwhirl ice beam his ass to the ground"

a flash of light came from poliwhirl surprising both the darkness trainer and Dave.

"wow…Zoe that was…awesome doing that is making me fall for…"

he shut himself up realising what he was about to say blushing terribly

"Damn better get myself involve in this…kadabra use psychic"

using his power he lifted up gyarados sending him flying through the air.

"Damn gyarados try to escape. Do anything!" the darkness member said

Dave smirked saying "you seriously think that will work now Kadabra psybeam!" the power struck from kadabra spoon over powering gyarados and sending him crashing to the floor destroying the black ring that was around his neck.

"Dammit I don't need such a worthless pokemon that cant even beat a couple of brats."

"How dare you say that!" Dave said

"if you don't want him then I will happily have him go pokeball!"

Dave throwed the pokeball with force praying he would catch the strong beast and did with ease with the monster been in such a weak state.

"well done Dave you did it you beat him and caught him he would be an excellent addition to your team!" zoe said exictedly for him.

"thanks zoe!" Dave said with a big grin on his face

"but I couldn't have done it without you" he said with his eyes looking down not looking her in the face. He slowly lifted his head up to see her in the face but was shocked to see her bright red face and in shock in what to say .

"D..D….D….Dont mention it Dave am sure you would have done it without me..oh well look at the time Dave we need to get this guy into the police first"

they both turned round to realise he had already left.

"see now look what you have done!" zoe pointing at Dave obviously blaming him with a passion.

"What me ? it was you keeping an eye on him I just kept captured that beast single handedly and you was doing nothing!" Dave protested furiously.

This comment made zoe mad and made her mad in some style

"OH by yourself now not too long ago you was saying you was saying you couldn't have done it without my help. " Zoe mimicking Dave's voice and having a cocky smile while saying it. The arguing continued for quite some time until they were out of breath.

"god dammit!" Zoe exclaimed "lets just sort this out later on we seriously need to go to the pokemon centre and get our pokemon healed and go challenge the gym agreed?"

"fine" letting out a small sigh "lets get going it time to kick the gym leader ass!" they set off down the road to make their way to the centre. A shadowy figure reappeared looking out of breath but with a little smile starting to come across his face.

"haha sooo this guy his challenging the gyms then. No wonder the brat was such a challenge I better tell the boss about him he may become….troublesome in the future" disappearing into the darkness what challenge could they possess to Dave and Zoe and how will Dave take his next challenge to the pokemon league find out next time!


End file.
